There are quite a few different known types of devices including roller covers that are useful in applying a substantially uniform thickness of a spreadable polymer coating such as an epoxy or other type polymer to surfaces of various types including countertops and floors and the like.
However, there is an ongoing need for a device that can be used more effectively to apply spreadable coatings of a desired thickness to countertops and floorings of different types.